Close Enough
by effortless
Summary: And then her lips were on his, wet and sinful and goddamn, where exactly did Gabriella learn how to kiss like that? Troy/Gabriella. One-shot.


Title: Close Enough

Rating: M

Summary: And then her lips were on his, wet and sinful and _goddamn_, where exactly did Gabriella learn how to kiss like that? Troy/Gabriella. Oneshot.

Word Count: 1307

Author's Notes: This piece is purely for FUN. I had loads of fun writing it, and I hope it shows. Please review, it only takes a few minutes of your time. :)  
As a side note the original title of this piece was "A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action Please". However it didn't fit into the title bar when I was trying to upload the story, so that was shot down. :(

* * *

Troy Bolton desperately tried to concentrate on the sleep-inducing history textbook lying open on the table in front of him, the lines blurring together as he sighed, rubbing his eyes; he blinked and the words came back into focus once more. He'd been in the library for what seemed like hours, trying to cram a study session in before basketball practice that evening. He knew he should have started studying for this test earlier…say, two weeks ago, when they had been alerted to the date of said test. Yeah, Troy thought, resisting the urge to seize the textbook and give himself a good whack over the head with it. That would have been a good time to start.

He sighed, slamming the book closed and jamming his pencil and folders back into his backpack, giving it up as a lost cause. He was just going to have to rely on what he'd already learned to get him through this one.

Which, truth be told, wasn't really much.

Letting his head slump down with a dull _thunk_ onto the table, Troy closed his eyes, ignoring the dull throb of his forehead where it had hit the table, and savored the momentary feeling of peace and relaxation coming over him.

"Careful, Wildcat. Don't want to give yourself an accidental concussion, now do we?"

Troy's eyes snapped open as he scooted back in his chair with a loud, protesting screech of wood on aluminum, nearly falling off of it in the process. Before him stood his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, clad in a flowery, knee-length skirt, a snug t-shirt, and possibly the most ridiculously sexy heels he'd seen her wear yet.

"Funny," he shot back, unable to come up with anything cleverer at the moment. Another sigh left his lips as he stared back down at the closed textbook, realizing that he really was going to bomb that test.

Gabriella slid into his lap, eyeing him closely. "Worried?"

Troy's mind drew a complete blank as she smirked devilishly up at him, a knowing smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Uh," Troy began intelligently, still trying to track down the last thought process that had ran through his brain.

Gabriella's smirk flitted across her features as she leaned even closer to Troy, running her hands through his hair and pressing her lips briefly to his cheek.

"Only about you getting us in trouble," he finally answered, hands moving up her back despite himself.

She giggled into his ear, sending a shock down his spine. "Try not to make any noise then."

And then her lips were on his, wet and sinful and _goddamn_, where exactly did Gabriella learn how to kiss like that? Her breathing hitched as he pulled her closer, arms encircling her waist and forcing her to straddle him in a compromising, most definitely _not_ school-appropriate manner.

"Why Mr. Bolton," she spoke in a perfect imitation of a demure southern belle, "I do declare."

"Gabriella," he whispered, trying to drop all playful pretenses. "I'm really, seriously going to bomb that test…"

"Mmm, I'll help you study," she purred into his ear, gliding her tongue along the outer edge and making Troy shift Gabriella in his lap with a grunt. "You'll ace the test, I _promise_."

"Somehow I don't think the studying will be very productive," Troy gasped, hands holding her waist firmly even as he struggled to maintain control of his body.

"It'll be very productive," Gabriella smiled wickedly against his cheek. "We'll come up with interesting ways to help you memorize things, and ways to punish you if you don't…doesn't that sound fun?"

"Like what?" He stuttered as she drew her fingertips up his leg, stopping just as she reached his belt.

"Whose assassination was it said to cause the breakout of World War I?" she questioned, and that was so fucking unfair because Troy could just not concentrate even a little bit with her in his _lap_, for Chrissakes. It wasn't even a hard question, but he felt that he couldn't exactly be blamed for not remembering a single damn thing at the moment.

"I – what? _Shit_, Gabriella." Her small, warm hand snaked into his pants, grasping him securely and moving up and down with an increasingly fast, rough rhythm and he was going to fucking _lose_ it in the library of all places if she didn't stop -

"Gabriella, I'm not - you can't just – we're in the _library_, and this definitely not helping me study for – what was it, I – oh _Jesus_ – "

He threw his head back, breathing harshly, as he moaned into Gabriella's hair, finally losing his grip on himself and falling over the edge. His gasping quieted as he came down, eyes dilated and lungs burning, gaping at his girlfriend as she sweetly withdrew her hand and cleaned it off slowly with her tongue, sustaining eye contact with him the entire time.

"So, about that assassination," Gabriella continued as if they'd just been debating a particularly interesting turn in the weather or some foreign policy, or, you know. The history test he was supposed to be studying for.

"I can't – how can you do that and just ask me that like nothing just happened? I have no clue, I don't remember…_anything_ anymore," he sputtered, flushing at her amused smile.

"Seriously," he insisted, "bad…bad studying idea. I mean it," he protested as she giggled at him. "I didn't learn anything from you, you definitely lied."

"Not true," she countered with a devious smile, sitting back against the desk and leaning her elbow against it. "You learned how fast I can make you lose it completely. I'd say, oh, about…thirty seconds?"

"That's not the point!" He looked up at her, knowing he was totally losing this fight.

"If you're good, I'll let you make your own point later," she leaned forward, mouth tilted upwards as she slid her hands through his hair and pulled him closer. "We'll see if you can beat my record."

He gave up, tugging her against him and kissing her heatedly. "You – just. Jesus Christ."

"Not quite," she smirked, "but close enough."

* * *

A/N: THERE IT IS. Hope you liked. :D

Thanks for everyone's great response to _Persuasion_! Everyone's reviews meant a lot to me, I really appreciate receiving your feedback and criticism. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot just as much. :)


End file.
